pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Chibi Twig
The third and final episode of Chibi Twig & Pik-pik and the finale to Twig & Pik-pik: The Show. Chibi Twig & Pik-pik: Ep.3 is Episode 16 of Season 2 (216) in Twig & Pik-pik: The Show. Synopsis Pik-pik tells Twig that his sword is a twig and therefore she calls him 'Twig', this leads to Twig going on an adventure to find a better sword. Plot Twig shows off his sword to Pik-pik who isn't impressed, calling his sword a twig and then decides to call Twig; 'Twig'. Twig gets offended and leaves Pik-pik to find a better sword. He's later seen moving throughout a large, open, unidentified area where he's mumbling to himself. In the final shot of this scene, you can hear Twig a lot easier, calling Pik-pik a jerk, then claiming to show her that he'll find a sword. Twig continues to move on until he notices a family of Fahs sitting on a couch watching TV, more specifically, a Japanese show about how to speak in Spanish. Twig approaches the Fah's and asks where he's able to find a sword, after asking their elder, the elder directs Twig to The Awesome Dungeon. Twig goes to where he's directed to explore the dungeon, on his way, he finds someone in an alleyway-looking area. This person represents one of the sock puppets from Little Big Planet. The guy tells Twig that he made a statue, Twig takes a look at the statue and is pessimistically amazed by it, later asking the guy what exactly it is. The person doesn't know, but claims that the statue is supposed to foretell the future. Twig describes the statue as a large, black, tentacle monster with a white mask for a face (much like Darkness) and then claims that it "definitely isn't going to happen". Twig immediately jumps to the Dungeon, titled 'The Awesome Dungeon', but the door to enter the dungeon requires a password, Twig simply says whatever was on the top on his head and the door replies with "Password accepted", Twig enters the dungeon. Once in, Twig finds himself in a very tall room, he figures that he needs to reach the top and claims that he needs to do parkour to do so. Once Twig reaches the top, he falls in a hole, landing in supposedly The Awesome Dungeon. He's greeted by The Evil Lightning Wizard, a mini-boss who protects the Electricity Sword, a sword capable of channelling the power of electricity like The Evil Lightning Wizard. Twig asks if it's the same as lightning, The Evil Lightning Wizard claims that the two or different. Twig is then told that if he can defeat The Evil Lightning Wizard, he can claim the sword. Due to Twig's lack in weaponry, he simply kicks The Evil Lightning Wizard, who then claims that his kick was enough to beat him. Twig claims his first ever sword, the Electricity Sword, while consistently calling it the Lightning Sword. Although Twig finds the sword heavy, he claims to still be capable of fighting with it. Twig is then told that he's to wait for the "real boss", which takes over three hours. The boss finally arrives, with confirmation from The Evil Lightning Wizard. Before Twig goes into battle, he realises that he doesn't actually know how to use a sword, but with the great strategy from The Evil Lightning Wizard of just hitting it with the sword, Twig jumps into battle. Although missing his first opportunity to finish off the boss, he then takes it down with ease. Out of nowhere, a foe from the future appears, claiming that it and Twig meet "again". Twig, not knowing who this guy is, asks the person who they are. This time-travelling foe comes to the realisation that they went back in time to be where they are at this point. They then claim that defeating Twig will be even easier then the "last time" because he's younger. Fortunately, Twig defeats this guy with ease and moves on. Twig returns to Pik-pik to show off his new sword. Again, Pik-pik isn't impressed and tells Twig to "go home". Characters * Twig * Pik-pik * Fahs * Random guy in a random area (Sack Boy) * The Evil Lightning Wizard * Domo * Time-travelling foe Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Episodes Category:Twig & Pik-pik: The Show Category:Chibi Twig & Pik-pik